The Assassin
by Spiderwickchronicles
Summary: Naruto would've thought that being a ninja is the coolest thing there is, but after realizing that there is more to the world, maybe, being a ninja is no fun at all...AU...GORE...SWEARINGS...NO PAIRING...OC'S...BASHING...


Spider: This is my first story here in fanfic. Thank you for taking your time into reading this.

Disclaimer: Could there be any chance, that I am really the author of Naruto.

Note: AU, swearing, murder, gore, bloody, no pairing, strong/wise naruto, oc's, bashing, fantasy

* * *

The Assassin

Birthday

"if you want to live in the shadows, then don't let any light come to you. Even the blind knows how to move around darkness"

_I can't...I can't get killed in here. Not yet. I'm not ready...I beg of you...Don't kill me..._

Fast footsteps were echoing in the forest, covering the silence and some cries of the animals. The person, who was wearing out as time passes, was still striding the way to escape but he knew he wouldn't last. His clothes were already drenched with blood. He has wounds all over his body and his stamina, it can no longer hold on. From that moment, he wished to Kami, silently praying for his life to be saved, even just for now. He mumbled every word whilst tears cascaded down his scarred face.

_I don't wanna die...Don't come near me!...I didn't mean it, I swear!...God please..._

Slowly letting his body fall down in the grass, he eyed the surrounding he was in. Then, something caught his eye. A boy, a boy with spiked blond hair and blue eyes shining at the light of the moon, was standing in front him, looking at him weirdly as if he was confused as to what was happening to him. Then, he looked at the boy, eyes to eyes. His were drought black whilst the other was confused sapphires. He smiled at him, probably relieving his body with terror, or just to astound as to what has Kami sent to him; just a boy, maybe three years or under.

_What could he do? A boy?...Maybe he isn't what God sent me, right?...Come on...I still wanna live._

Suddenly, his eyes sprung back to dread, full of terrified screams as he heard a plop at his back. He will die, he dictated inside his mind. This will be the last of him. Why does he have to do that? Or rather, what the hell had he done to deserve this? Who wanted him killed? Because he knew, he did nothing wrong. It was someone then, someone wanted him dead. But enough of that, he cannot change the present, he'll die tonight. The only witness were the moon, the boy and the murderer.

_I...still...want...to...live_

SRRRTT (I don't know what word I should give –slash with blood squirting-)

He did not felt it; maybe he was too numb to feel it. But that is absolutely better; at least he died without feeling the pain. For the last time, breathing his last air, he looked at the child in his front, smiling and the next thing he knew, well, he knew nothing anymore. He even missed the strong scream of the child.

He was terrified; no he was more than that. Hell, he doesn't know what to feel at that moment; all he knew was that he had witnessed a bloody murder, and the murderer, still in place looking right back at him.

_O-o-ji—ji_

He cannot say anything, albeit there really is nothing to say. But thoughts were running on his head. Will he die? He can't! He's still a child, at least give him chance to see the world with his older self. But, could he say that to the man who has a mask on his face, a cloak hiding his body, and a sword inputted in the victim's back piercing through his chest. Damn his day, now, he regretted going in the forest.

The man took a single step, withdrawing his sword from the victim's body. As he did so, the child followed with a step back, more terrified than ever, gulping all his saliva. The child's eyes then begun to glisten with tears as the man approached more. He would be following again, if not for the fact that there was a strong thin thing at his back; probably a tree; preventing him from stepping back once more.

The air became colder; the forest grew more silent as the man, with his blade laying upon his shoulder stood in front of the shaking child.

"Please don't kill me. I-i-i didn't mean t-to-o se-e anythi-n-g, I sw-swear!" the blond child managed to say with some hiccups. He was praying that the man would pity him and then leave, but unfortunately, the man merely tilted his head to his right, as if thinking whether to let the child escape or not. He hoped yes.

"Choose" the man said, waking the child from his scared demeanour, although, he was still scared.

"Ninja, Assassin, Samurai?"

"Hu-h?" the child looked up at the man with confused but at the same time, scared eyes.

"Explain the three of them first. Point your own opinion" the man just continued, uncaring towards the child's features.

The blond thought of asking again, but held his tongue for that. He could actually feel that the man doesn't want noisy people, thus, he answered, as how he understood what the man wanted to hear.

"E—rnn, Ninja, ah, they are –gulp- strong" he saw the man twitched "I mean Weak, very weak in fact. Ah.." He waited for a reaction again but found nothing, at least he now knows that the man doesn't like ninjas, wait, isn't he a ninja as well? "They can show this awesome juts – the man again twitched, holding his blade tighter than ever "I mean stupid and flashy jutsus. Yeah, that's right, ahahaha..erm...next the assassin" he felt the man stared at him harder than before and he understood perfectly, that maybe the man was an assassin not a ninja, well, wait, what is an assassin anyway. He never heard of that word. He knows what a samurai is but not assassin. What the hell now he would say, just a slip of the tongue might get him killed.

The man may have noticed his anxiety towards the aspect, the reason of his talking. "Come with me and I shall spare your life, think otherwise and you will never see another morning"

Well, that's a very fantastic solution now isn't it? Leave and be not aware of anything, or stay and be not aware of anything, forever. The blonde child, with his little mind chose to answer unrightfully, or maybe, it is rightfully.

"PLEASE MISTER, DON'T KILL ME! I SWEAR I WOULDN'T TELL YOU TO THE POLICE...WAAH...I BEG OF YOU MISTER" he said, kneeling in the grass, circling his arms around the man's right thigh. He continued to beg for his life as tears continued to stream on his face.

Then, the man, with more curiosity stretched out more, begun to think whether to let the child survive or not. Indeed, he may have said that he will spare the child from being killed if he decided to go with him, but that is an absolute lie. He is an assassin, he shall not let anyone witness his crime, and it is one of the rules. But, just because the child chose not to go with him is surprising, very surprising. It was the first time a mortal chose his home rather than his life. It was, suffice to say, ridiculous.

"MISTER, I DON'T WANNA LEAVE HOME—EVEN IF THEY HURT ME THIS IS STILL MY HOME-WAHH..."

"Fine" the man's voice appeared making the child stop from his stupor and slowly, he looked above facing the man in the mask and asked.

"What?"

"I shall let you live –the child ease was drawn back to life- however, I will come for you again – the child looked scared- but no worries, I will not kill you then and there, well, if you could survive that is"

The child looked dazed again. He was alive today, yes, but tomorrow, will he be? He was so absorbed to his thoughts that he didn't notice the man left however, he did hear his last speech, making him wonder, what an assassin is.

"_The path you will choose amidst being a ninja or an assassin shall dictate your future. But I must warn you, being a ninja doesn't mean you could defeat the invisible"_

-Assassins, the ancient ninjas of the world. They are people, who fought subtlety, not even letting a witness survive from the crime. No one could actually tell whether they use techniques or not, whether they are the same as ninjas as today with just different way of fighting or really different ninjas that can surprise the present with unique powers. However, even with all this information, no one can still say they had seen an assassin alive, that people had decreed there is no assassin in the real world. Assassins today are now considered as hunter ninjas, the ones who are ordered to hunt and kill the enemies.-

"Hunter nins, what thieves? They can never achieve the real persona of an assassin- Che" Blue eyes sparkled with annoyance. Fingers holding the back turned from gentle touches to malevolent crumpling. He gritted his teeth as he closed the book rather violently.

No, it was not enough. From now on, he will not trust the book of mortals. They are simply lies contracted to sheets of papers.

"Well, found anything about us?" a voice came as the wind gusted in the curtains of the window.

"Nah, truly invisible" the blond seated Indian style on the floor replied, looking at the three figures standing near his bed.

"Indeed we are" another voice replied to the blond. It was a woman with pigtailed brunette hair and red dress that reached her knees.

"Why can't you just tell me what you really are?" the blonde asked puffing his cheeks in the air.

"Naruto, if you want to live in the shadows, then don't let any light come to you. Even the blind knows how to move around darkness" said the blonde girl with black and white clothes adoring her figure. She has white gloves in her both hand and black boots to her feeth.

"Argh, you are all complicated" Naruto, the blond boy, replied followed by curses. Standing up, he said to the last person in the group,

"So Yujiroo, what mission is it today?"

The boy with blue hair looked at the blond and smirked before replying,

"Bandits, stupid old bandits"

Then, the four of them vanished in the thin air.

Naruto knew all of them when he was just a child. They started to showed up after the event of the assassin guy. They named themselves as assassins just like HIM. At first, he was scared and terrified but after they explained that they are only in his house to let him see the wonders of being an assassin. Not that they tell him anything about being one. They simply let him join missions they take. If he get caught, he will be left upon, thus, he started to train himself by just watching those three or sometimes asking the Hokage to becoming a great ninja assassin. Yeah, he likes the sound of it.

* * *

tY for reading...

"A child who only knew his home, if forced to go, will be as hard as stone"


End file.
